my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Set, Grover! The VideoGame/Tutorial
The Street Ready, Set Stretch - *DS - Tap on Abby to do what Grover does. *Wii - Do What Grover does, while holding your Wii remote. Hold each stress to the count of 5. Sesame Street Scramble - *DS - To Help Elmo Jump over Something, draw a line up. To Help Elmo Duck under something, draw a line down. *Wii - To Help Elmo Jump over something, jump while holding your Wii remote. To help Elmo duck under something, duck down while holding your Wii remote. Grocery Catch - *DS - To Catch the Falling Food - move the tray with your stylus back and forth. *Wii - To catch the falling food, tilt your Wii remote, back and forth. Feed That Monster! - *DS - Fling the Monster in the Right Direction with your stylus. *Wii - Tilt your Wii remote back and forth to bounce it to the monster. Elmo's Dance-a-Thon - *DS - Listen to Elmo, then tap on Abby. *Wii - Hold your Wii remote, and move like Elmo. The Garden Harvest Catch - *DS - To Help Elmo Catch a Fruit or Vegetable, Say Jump Into the DS Microphone, or draw a line, up. *Wii - To help Elmo catch a fruit or vegetable, jump, while holding your Wii remote. Three Sneezes - *DS - To Give A Monster a Tissue, fling it to the monster before it says "A-A-A-ACHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!". *Wii - To pick a monster, tolt your Wii remote, then push it forward to give a monster a tissue. Tilt and push. Duck, Duck Fruit - *DS - To Help Elmo Duck Under the Trees, Say, Duck into the DS Microphone or draw a line down. *Wii - To help Elmo duck under the fruit, duck down while holding your Wii remote. Plum Drop - *DS - To Help Elmo Jump, Say Jump into the DS Microphone, or draw a line up. *Wii - To help Elmo jump, jump while holding your Wii remote. Colorful Cuisine - *DS - To Give a Monster some food, fling it to the Monster. *Wii - To give a monster some food, tilt your Wii remote, back and forth. The Pond Puddle Problem - *DS - To Help Abby Jump over a puddle, draw a line up. *Wii - To help Abby jump over a puddle, jump while holding your Wii remote. Toothbrush Time - *DS - Draw circles on the horses teeth, then move the stylus back and forth on the horse's teeth to brush back and forth *Wii - Make circles, then move back and forth with the Wii remote, Elmo's Rowboat Ride - *DS - To Help Elmo Steer the Boat, Move your stylus back and forth. *Wii - To help Elmo steer the Boar, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. Elmo's Keep-it-Up - *DS - To Help Elmo Jump to catch a ball, says Jump into the DS Microphone or draw a line up. *Wii - To help Elmo jump and bounce the ball, jump while holding your Wii remote. Elmo's Beach Dance Party - *DS - Listen to Elmo, then tap on Abby. *Wii - Move like Elmo, while holding your Wii remote. The Park Grover Says - *DS - To Play this Game, do what Grover is doing, but only what you heard, Grover Says, tap on the touch screen. *Wii - When Grover says, "Grover Says", Do what Grover says to do, but if he didn't say Grover Says, do not do anything. Tricycle Trail - *DS - To Help Abby steer her Tricycle, move your stylus back and forth. *Wii - To Help Abby steer her Trycicle, tilt the Wii remote back and forth. Grover's Freeze Game - *DS - Drag your stylus back and forth when Grover's is hiding, when Grover is about to come out of the tree, take off your stylus. *Wii - When Grover's Hiding, dance with your Wii remote, when you see Grover, stop dancing. Sporty Catch - *DS - To Catch something, drag the skateboard back and forth. *Wii - To catch something, tilt your Wii remote back and forth. Potato Sack Jump - *DS - To Help Elmo Jump to the Finish Line, draw a line up. *Wii - To help Elmo jump to the Finish Line, jump while holding your Wii remote. Category:Tutorials subpages